nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Demian Maia
Background Born in São Paulo, Brazil, Maia trained in Judo as a child. He began at the age of four and trained until he was six. When he became a teenager, he also began studying Kung Fu and Karate. By age nineteen, Maia was introduced to Brazilian Jiu Jitsu by his cousin. After four years and seven months, Demian received his black belt under Fabio Gurgel. Demian Maia finished college and graduated with a degree in Journalism. He is currently a third degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and has won several major tournaments under Team Brasa. He won the 77–87 kg weight division at the 2007 ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship, defeating Yushin Okami, Rafael Lovato, and Tarsis Humphres before armbarring Flavio Almeida in the finals. He also won the 2007 Super Challenge under 83 kg belt, defeating Vitelmo Kubis Bandeira by rear naked choke and Gustavo Machado by a judges decision before going on to defeat Fabio Negao by guillotine choke in the finals. On the heels of his ADCC championship in 2007, Maia released an instructional DVD series titled The Science of Jiu Jitsu I & II in collaboration with the World Martial Arts company. UFC career Maia lost to Alessio Sakara in a Middleweight match up at UFC 7 by Unanimous decision, Maia lost his next fight against Court McGee by Unanimous decision at Fight night 2, Maia won his first fight at UFC 17 against Murilo Bustamante by Unanimous decision, Maia won his next fight at UFC 23 against Chris Leben by Unanimous decision, Maia lost to Paulo Filho by TKO at Fight night 8 prelims, Maia lost to Mark Munoz by UFC 36 by TKO, Maia lost to Yoshihiro Akiyama by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 13, Maia went to a draw with Rousimar Palhares on the prelims of Fight Night 15, Maia beat Murilo Bustamante by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 5 - 1 | Murilo Bustamante | Unanimous decision | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 2 - 5 - 1 | Rousimar Palhares | Draw | UFN 15 | July 31 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | Unanimous decision | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Mark Munoz | TKO (Punches) | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.53 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Paulo Filho | TKO (Punch) | UFN 8 | April 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.57 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Chris Leben | Unanimous decision | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Murilo Bustamante | Unanimous decision | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Court McGee | Unanimous decision | UFN 2 | January 02, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Alessio Sakara | Unanimous decision | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}